More than forty lysosomal storage diseases are caused, directly or indirectly, by the absence or deficiency of one or more lysosomal enzymes. Sanfilippo syndrome, or mucopolysaccharidosis III (MPS III), is one such disease. It is a rare genetic disorder characterized by the deficiency of enzymes involved in the degradation of glycosaminoglycans (GAG).
Four distinct forms of MPS III, designated MPS IIIA, B, C, and D, have been identified. Each is characterized by the absence or deficiency of a different lysosomal enzyme. Mucopolysaccharidosis type IIIB (MPS IIIB; Sanfilippo B disease) is an autosomal recessive disorder that is caused by a deficiency of the enzyme alpha-N-acetyl-glucosaminidase (Naglu), resulting in the accumulation of heparan sulfate in lysosomes of particularly neurons and glial cells in the brain, with additional lysosomal accumulation of heparan sulfate elsewhere. MPS IIIB manifests itself primarily in the brain.
Enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) has been used to deliver enzymes for the treatment of various lysosomal storage diseases. Normally, lysosomal enzymes are synthesized in the cytosol and then traverse the endoplasmic reticulum (ER), where they are glycosylated with N-linked, high mannose type carbohydrates. In the Golgi apparatus, high mannose carbohydrates on glycoproteins are then modified by a series of glycotransferases to become mature N-glycan; one of the modifications is the addition of mannose-6-phosphate (M6P). Proteins carrying this modification are then targeted to the lysosome via binding of the M6P moiety to the cation-independent mannose-6-phosphate receptor (CI-MPR). Efficacy of enzyme replacement therapy is critically dependent on proper lysosomal targeting of the replacement enzyme. However, recombinantly produced Naglu protein is characterized by a dramatic lack of M6P phosphorylation, making lysosomal targeting of this enzyme and its effective use for ERT very difficult.
Therefore, there remains a need to develop alternative methods for lysosomal targeting to ensure effective enzyme replacement therapy.